Kau Milikku
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Pada akhirnya Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia hanya ingin bersama Naruto.


**Sasuke dan Naruto**

**Kau milikku**

**.**

Seumur hidupnya Sasuke belum pernah melihat siapa pun yang lebih indah dari orang yang berada dihadapannya. Bibir Sasuke bergetar, tapi pemuda itu meletakkan kedua jarinya di bibir Sasuke. Pemuda itu bukan pemuda biasa, melainkan makhluk penghisap darah yang terjebak dalam tubuh seorang pemuda manis, berambut pirang, dan bermata biru. Umurnya saja jauh lebih tua dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Perbandingan yang membuat siapapun akan terhenyak, tetapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia sudah terlanjur terjebak pada pesona pemuda yang telah mengambil hatinya saat pertama kali bertemu, di danau Kawaguchi, di bawah kaki Gunung Fuji.

"Ssst," katanya berbisik. Dan ranjang berkerit saat ia naik ke sana. "Tenanglah Sasuke. Aku di sini untukmu."

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang kini tengah tersenyum. Sasuke akhirnya mengerti, dirinya hanya ingin bersama Naruto selamanya. Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto meninggalkan dirinya karena ia hanya manusia fana. Sasuke ingin menjadi kekal agar ia bisa terus bersama Naruto. Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk menerima takdir di depannya. Keabadian dan kebahagian.

Sasuke merasakan dingin kulit Naruto dikulitnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan lagi, Sasuke mengalungkan lengan ke sekelilingnya, memeluk erat tubuh pemuda itu. Sasuke rela melepaskan semuanya agar ia bisa bersama dengan pemuda itu. Sasuke menginginkan segala hal yang bisa membuatnya terus bisa bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai.

"Sas, aku tanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Apa kau menginginkan ini semua?" tanya pemuda itu, berharap Sasuke memikirkan kembali keinginannya.

"Ya. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal bisa selalu bersamamu." Sasuke tersenyum, mencoba membuat orang yang ia cintai percaya—kekasih hatinya. "Aku ingin bersamamu."

"Aku janji ini tidak akan sakit." Dapat Sasuke lihat wajah kekasihnya terpancar kebahagian. Sasuke senang karena dapat membuat kekasihnya bahagia.

"Lakukan."

Sasuke tersenyum ketika pemuda itu berusaha untuk membuatnya tidak takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Kamu mempercayaiku, Sasuke?" tanya pemuda itu dan ia mengulurkan jemari rampingnya menyambar leher Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke bercahaya. Hatinya penuh debaran rasa malu, tapi penuh ketertarikan.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke pelan, "Aku sangat mempercayaimu."

Sasuke memiringkan dagunya ke belakang, hingga lehernya kelihatan. Rasanya takut sudah pergi dan kini terganti dengan rasa kebahagian. Sasuke akan selalu bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai. Sasuke dapat mencium aroma yang terkuar dari tubuh Naruto. Sasuke menarik napasnya ketika bibir pemuda itu menyentuh lehernya, mengecupnya. Setelah itu, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik lehernya hingga ia merasakan rasa sakit seperti tersengat, tapi ia telah memaksa dirinya untuk tidak berteriak dan hanya memikirkan kekasihnya.

Rasa sakit ini akan segera tergantikan. Perasaan yang dirasakan Sasuke adalah sebuah perasaan memberi pada pasangannya. Sebuah pengorbanan untuk mencapai suatu kebahagian bersama orang tercinta. Pengorbanan yang tidak akan sia-sia. Sasuke sudah menantikannya cukup lama saat pertama mengetahui bahwa Naruto bukan manusia biasa.

Hal yang terakhir Sasuke ingat, semuanya menjadi gelap dan wajah Naruto memandang dengan rasa khawatir. Sasuke hanya bisa merasakan dan perasaannya berputar dan terus berputar, menerbangkannya, memotong ikatan terakhirnya dengan dunia manusia. Beberapa saat kemudian, entah bagaimana caranya, di dalam lengan kekasihnya, Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kebingunan.

"Kau bangun, Sasuke." Ucap seorang pemuda dengan raut wajah berbinar. Mengecup dahi Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sasuke hanya menatap pemuda itu tanpa membalas ucapannya. Sasuke seperti bayi yang baru lahir, mengamati sekelilinya hingga pemuda itu menuntun Sasuke pada kulit di bagian bawah lehernya.

"Hisap darahku, dan kita akan selalu bersama." Ujar Naruto, menyerahkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Setelah ini, tidak ada lagi perbedaan antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Mereka adalah makhluk yang sejenis.

Sasuke segera menghisap darah dari leher Naruto, menghisapnya hingga membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kau milikku, Sasuke." Dalam rasa sakitnya, Naruto berujar. "Kau milikku."

**THE END**


End file.
